Harry Potter To Heal This Wounded Heart
by Natalie668
Summary: Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort are getting to know each other through a diary, Lucius has been turned into a kitten, and he's residing with Harry. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: Harry Potter - To Heal This Wounded Heart

**Author **: Natalie668

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai, it's not gonna change. Sure, there's a few male/female pairings in here, Hermione's dating Ron after all, but even so, the main pairing is gay. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, because If I did I would of gave up school ages ago and own my own mansion, but I do not and will not EVER own Harry Potter xP.

x-x-x-Chapter 1-x-x-x

Harry tried to blot out the screaming instead focussing his attention on the crackling of flames.

Smoke billowed up in thick clouds covering most of the Dark Mark above the burning houses.

This place was a Muggle street just down the road from where Harry Potter lived.

He knew he couldn't go out; yet he wanted to stay where he was, sitting on his half rotted desk staring out the window hypnotised by the flames and screams of pain.

He knew that if he went out there Voldemort and his Death Eaters would get him; not that he could give a damn. The pain he had been in the last couple of weeks just by coming back here to live with his abusive relatives.

No-one knew about what happens at the Dursleys when he goes back there during the summer Holidays; well no-one apart from old Albus Dumbledore of course not that the Headmaster could give a damn about the boy-who-lived, he was just another one of his many tools.

X-x-x-Flash-Back-x-x-x

_Dumbledore's Office_

_Harry stood nervously outside the Headmasters office door waiting for the old man to give him entry to his office._

"_come in my boy" Dumbledore called cheerfully out to him through the door, Harry always wondered how he always knew who was outside his door._

"_Sir I have something I must tell you" Harry said with a tone that stated it was important and that he should do it now or he would not have the guts to do it later. _

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as ever just nodded and said "Oh, what is it my boy?"_

"_Every year when I go back to my relatives I get severely beaten and starved and something much worst happened last summer which I think I must tell you about." taking a deep breath Harry continued "Just after my third year my Uncle Vernon would come into my bedroom and start touching me in inappropriate places where I know I should not be touched. But soon after it got much worse one night when aunt Petunia and Dudley went out to one of Aunt Petunia's friends house, he came into my room and told me to strip all of my clothes off for him, I would not move so he hit me and I went head first into the wall and I blacked out from the impact. When I finally came around I was naked and being penetrated by my uncle I could not move because he was too heavy, and it hurt so much" Harry had to stop because of the flow of tears that were coming down his face "All I could do was lie there and do nothing while he continued to do it, I could not stop him sir" Harry let an almighty sob out and broke down there in front of the Headmaster, Harry had not cried in a very long time because he learned at a very young age that if he did he would be punished and beaten so he learned to keep in his emotions but right now he could not no matter how much he tried._

"_Well that is bad my boy but there is not anything I can do about it, it would be a death wish if the order were to remove you from your relatives because this is the only place you are safe from Voldemort and now he has just risen that would be a very bad mistake, I am sorry my boy but you will just have to put up with it, and do try to have a good holiday oh and don't forget about the ending feast, there will be a minutes silence in memory of Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore said his eyes still twinkling but the worse thing about all of it was that he was smiling when Harry told him all of it and he didn't look at all sorry about it._

_x-x-x-End-Of-Flash-Back-x-x-x_

He looked out the window again and caught the gleam of pearly white skin and black shoulder length hair in the moonlight. The man turned around and Harry gasped and they continued looking at one another red crimson eyes staring into deep Emerald green.

They both stared for what seemed like hours before the crimson eyed man disappeared.

Harry got up from the desk and diverted his drooping eyes to his bed and tried to block out the smell of burning flesh that was coming from the crack in the window.

He lay back and closed his eyes letting sleep take him, what he did not notice was the pair of red eyes staring at him through the darkness that now over took his room.

"You are mine now Harry Potter, I shall have you and when I do we will rule together" and with that the red eyed man disappeared leaving a sleeping Harry not knowing he was there.

_Authors Note:_

_Hope you enjoyed reading it, I liked writing this because it got me out of my writers block which I was having and I have also managed to write some chapters for my other stories YAY!!_

_Lol_

_Please review and tell me what you think and yes this will be a Harry Potter & Lord Voldemort slash fic._

_To those who do not like slash I advise you to stop reading this fic and to those who do enjoy reading slash please enjoy my story xD_

_Sorry it is not very long the rest of the chapters should reach between 2k - 5k, so don't be put out of reading for my lack of a first chapter._

_Love Natalie668_

_Huggles the readers_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Title**: Harry Potter - To Heal this Wounded Heart

**Author**: Natalie668

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: M

**Words**:1,609

**Summary**: Harry Potter is feeling the pull just after his fourth year, spending summer with his relatives isn't exactly helping, Abuse, Slash, mentions Rape, WIP couple will be Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort Dark!Harry Dark!Voldemort

**Warnings**: SLASH, maybe a little angst

**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

**Dedicated Chapter to **: _dragonfire04_

**Chapters** - most probably about 45 chapters altogether. I have got to get my plot sorted first and an outline of the chapters to come and whether there will be a sequel or not.

_Authors Note:_

_Okay I have decided to write the next chapter up for __**dragonfire04 **__who reviewed literally about an hour after I posted :D -huggles you-_

_And another thanks to __**HarlyX5-657, Mas-kun the Chibi FoxMonkey, Tanschana ValeryaPotter, arithnocrat, dragonfire04, kris21, ams71080, LuvCBLuvJP**_

_who set alerts to my fic and a special thanks to __**Ishtar80, Jayde Alyxandre**_

_**& dragonfire04 **__who added my story to there favourites Okay now on with the story!_

Key Facts : - just doing this so no one gets all confuzzled :D

-blah blah- Harry writing in the diary

**-Blah Blah- Voldemort writing in the diary**

"blah blah" normal speech

(blah blah) parseltongue

_'blah blah' thoughts_

x-x-x- Chapter 2 -x-x-x

Harry Potter was awoken at about 3 O'clock in the morning by the screeching of an owl, said owl began to peck and scratch at his window. Sighing Harry got up and let the owl in.

"What is it girl" Harry asked in a bored tired tone.

The owl screeched and bit him on the ear hard causing it to bleed, face turning red with anger he swatted at the owl to stop.

"Fine! Boy then, are you going to let me get the sodding letter off of you," He said with a glare.

If owls could whimper it would of then, because of the deadly tone of the young mans voice.

'_Well what should the bloody bird expect it just bloody woke me up' Harry thought angrily to himself._

He gave the bird one of Hedwig's owl treats he had brought her last year from Diagon alley.Taking advantage of the owl being distracted he carefully untied the letter that was tied to it's left leg.

He slowly opened it up and read it quietly,_Dear Harry, __I know you saw me last night, I would of thought you would of came out to try and save the pathetic muggles from dying. Seems you have changed, for the better. I hope that you are not still wrapped around the old fools little finger still.I have attached a diary to the owl, which is under an illusion charm until you have read the letter. I would like to have a talk with you Harry; I would like to know which side you are on in the war. Because remember you do have a choice, you do not have to be on the light side you know.As I was saying previously, all you have to do is write in the diary and it will send it to my diary I have which is the copy of the one you have and we can communicate to one another without having to worry about the letters being intercepted.Yours,Lord Voldemort_

Harry re-read the letter about seven times before he decided he was not having a dream and that he had just received a letter from his parent's murderer.'_what the bloody hell' _was all Harry could think_._

What did Voldemort expect Harry to do, just go and bloody join his side just because he said that he didn't have his memories when they got into the big fight in the grave yard, was that meant to make him just turn around and say '_Oh it's okay I don't mind you trying to kill me, so long as you didn't have your memories, it wasn't your fault'_

I don't bloody well think so!

Looking back at the owl he noticed the diary that appeared to be tied to the owls right leg, it looked like it was having a hard job at not falling over from all the weight but it just sat their with its leg sticking out waiting to be released from it's heavy load.

Feeling bad for the owl Harry walked over and untied the diary which was in brown paper wrapping with a white bow on top and on the back of the paper it showed the initials L.V.

Opening it up he took in the sight of a beautiful black leather diary with the initials H.J.P and L.V. inscribed into the front of the perfect book.

Fingering the pages over he noticed they were all clean and had never been used, it was perfect.

It reminded him of Riddles diary from second year.

Looking the through the diary once more, he walked over to his desk and set it down next to his ink and quill.

Dipping his ink into the inkwell he began to scribble a simple

-Hello--**Hello Harry Potter**- the diary replied.

-What is it you want Voldemort?-

-**I want to know which side you are on?-**

-What does it matter anyway, I'm the saviour of the fucking wizarding world I don't exactly get a choice in the matter!-

-**don't be so stupid of course you get a say in the matter, I thought you were smarter than that**.-

-ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB!!-

-**Did I say you were dumb, you idiot boy-**

**-**see now your calling me idiot. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore-

**-stop acting like a spoiled little child and answer my question-**

-fine, I'm definitely not on the light side but I'm not on your side either, Satisfied-

**-Okay, well at least your not with the manipulative old bastard still.-**

**-**Anything else you wanted to ask before I go back to sleep?-

-**No, but when I do write something in the diary it will light up and make a loud humming noise that only you will here. Until then Goodnight Harry Potter-**

And with that done Harry stared in shock at what he had just done.For goodness sake he had just had a civilised conversation with the murderer of his parents.

'_Oh my god I'm so fucked up' _was Harry's only thought before he walked over to his bed and collapsed down onto it and sleep took him.

_**Meanwhile at Voldemorts Mansion**_

Sitting in his throne looking at the diary he had just been writing in to his future lover he looked over the things they had just written to each other just before they vanished before his very eyes.

'_well I'll have to speak to that lad a bit later on about his quick temper he has, he reminds me of me when I was younger' Voldemort chuckled evilly to himself._

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort shouted through the door where he knew the little rat was sitting waiting for his master to come out and give him some instructions.

Scurrying to get into the room was a balding man who had the distinct features of a rat, bowing before his master he managed to let out a low voice

"Y-yes M-master" he stuttered out.

"Get here you worthless piece of dung" Voldemort shouted loudly making the rat like man whimper.

"I want you to go and get some chocolate cauldrons for me and be back here before I wake up or Merlin help me I'll have your insides scattered on the front gates" Voldemort snarled at his pathetic follower.

And with that Voldemort got up and Apparated to his room to catch some sleep because he needed it. He was starting to look dead.

And that definitely wouldn't make Harry want him, he knew that they would be together; it had been written in the stars since before he was even born.

They were mates and nothing could keep them apart. And if anything tried to he would kill them_. _

Smirking he vanished his clothes and pulled the silk emerald coloured sheets back and got in sighing in content he put the wards up around his room and placed the diary on the pillow next to him.

Authors Note:

YAY!! I wrote two chapters in one day -keels over in shock-

Well I guess I do not have writers block anymore, well for this fic anyway.!

Sooooo please tell me what you think so far and if you spot any mistakes in here please feel free to tell me and I shall make them right

I am really looking forward to all your reviews xD whether they be criticism or telling me that I should continue writing

Either way I will be happy that at least some people are taking there time to even bother reading my fic.

I'm going to start writing chapter 3 now.

I am sooooo sorry that this chapter is not very long I just really wanted to update quickly

Oh well its like nearly 1600 words so only 400 under my usual amount I write

I will really try to make my chapters longer

PLEASE REVIEW they make me all happy and hyper lol i'm just sat looking at my laptop and i am like OH MY GOD SOMEONE IS READING MY FIC AND THEY LIKE IT BECUASE THEY HAVE REVIWED :O LOL..

Love Natalie

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Chapter 3

**Title**: Harry Potter - To Heal this Wounded Heart

**Author**: Natalie668

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: M

**Words**:**2,105**

**Summary**: Harry Potter is feeling the pull just after his fourth year, spending summer with his relatives isn't exactly helping, Abuse, Slash, mentions Rape, WIP couple will be Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort Dark! Harry Dark! Voldemort

**Warnings**: SLASH, maybe a little angst

**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

**Dedicated Chapter to **: **dragonfire04, Rindesayu, Kage Mirai, basiln & ValeryaPotter**

Key Facts : - just doing this so no one gets all confuzzled :D

-blah blah- Harry writing in the diary

**-Blah Blah- Voldemort writing in the diary**

"blah blah" normal speech

(blah blah) parseltongue

'_blah blah' thoughts_

_**x-x-x- Chapter 3 -x-x-x**_

Harry woke up with a headache and an ear that was starting to bleed again, it took him a minute or so to realise he didn't let the bird out of the window earlier on that morning.

It seemed the bird had been trying to wake him up because he looked down at his fingers and they were all bloody, sighing he got up and opened the window for the aggressive bird.

Looking around he realised that he did not want to stay here any longer, he just wanted to be somewhere where he was not needed to destroy some Dark Lord just for a bunch of hypocrites who couldn't find a back end of a bus if it jumped up and bit them on the ass.

He really hated it here; he could thank poor mercies that his uncle had not come in yet to do what he usually does. Harry refused to count his lucky stars because when he did that it always turns round and does not go as planned so he decided to just shut up and wait for something to happen.

Going back over to his bed he pulled the crappy stained sheets back and straightened the pillows and decided to read up on his Defense against the Dark Arts book from last year. Last year there had been a good teacher teaching them DADA.

Save for the fact that he was actually a Death Eater under Polyjuice Potion.

But still Harry learned a lot of things like how to turn Malfoy into a ferret; and a pretty ferret Malfoy was.

Harry smirked at the memory of Malfoy as a ferret he looked cute and fluffy when he was one. Maybe he could tell Malfoy to choose that as his animagus so he would look cute and not look like a dragon that would surprise Harry because the boy in question is addicted to bloody dragons.

'_I wonder what my life would be like if I had only shaken his hand' _Harry thought this plenty of times over the past year, especially when he and Ron had a big falling out over the stupid Tri-Wizard Tournament; it all started when Harry had his name called out, Ron automatically thought Harry had put his name in the Goblet to get more fame and attention from others, that's how self centred Ron was, at those times Harry wished he had taken Draco's hand and maybe he would have had a decent friend or two at the school.

Sure Hermione was brainy but she wasn't exactly helpful seeing as she fancied Ron and would always hang around with him and leave Harry out.

The only people who stuck with Harry was Neville he may not hang around with him as much as Harry, Ron and Hermione; but Neville was a very faithful and understanding type of friend who would stick with you through anything and would not moan about it, he was truly a loyal friend nothing like Hermione and Ron.

'_hmm… I wonder if I should wake him up' Harry thought evilly._

'_Yep, I think I'll do just that' _

smirking Harry walked over to the desk and pulled the ink and quill with him and layed on his stomach and opened the diary up.

He started to write:

-Hello-

About a minute later there was a reply

**-Hello, what the hell are you doing up so early?-**

-I am an early riser, did I wake you up?-

**-Yes you did actually-**

-Good good-

-**And why is that that good ?-**

-Well your stupid bird did end up chewing me to pieces during the night and I thought I would wake you up to see how you liked it-

**-little shit you are aren't you-**

-that's my name don't ware it out lol.-

-**What is lol?-**

**-**laugh out loud, gosh your so not in with it are you-

-**Shut up you little shit, I am **_**in with it**_** as you so kindly put it; well the fact that I've only just got back into solid form after 13 years doesn't help-**

-Shouldn't of tried to kill me in the first place, and you wouldn't of ended up like mist-

**-Yes well if you had your life threatened by a prophecy saying you are going to be defeated by a child, what would you do; would you sit there and let the child live up to its expectations and kill you or would you kill it while they couldn't remember anyone or anything?-**

-Well…-

**-Exactly what I thought- **

-So… umm… what are you doing today?-

**-Rather random wasn't it? Well I shall be torturing some muggles, what about you?-**

-Most probably beaten and raped-

**-WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAPED WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO RAPE YOU-**

**-**my uncle, he started doing it last year; I told Dumbledore but he said he couldn't do anything about it, he said it would be a death wish if he was to let me stay anywhere else but here-

you could see smudge marks appearing on the diary; Voldemort touched one and realised it was tears that were appearing on there.

-**Don't cry Harry, I will make sure no one touches you-**

-how the hell did you know I was crying?, are you spying on me?-

**-No I am not spying on you, and your tears must of fell on the diary because they just appeared on my diary that's how. Would you please contact me if your Uncle comes anywhere near you, it is very important I do not want anyone touching you-**

-Fine, but I don't see why you care all of a sudden, I am surprised you give a damn, actually why DO you give a damn?-

**-Simple, I don't want anything to happen to you, the only person who gets to touch you is me and ME alone-**

-What the hell is that supposed to mean?-

-**Exactly what I said, I have to go for a bit Harry, I shall speak to you later on; and make sure you bloody write in the diary if that son of a bitch comes anywhere near you, got it?-**

-Yes I got it-

**-Good bye then Harry-**

**-**Bye Voldemort-

Harry closed the diary and looked around his room thinking _'What the fuck have I just done, I just told my worst enemy that I'm getting raped and beaten by my own uncle. I don't even know Voldemort yet I just told him my deepest darkest secret! Why the hell did I do it, and why the hell does he give a damn.'_

'_Fuck it I'm going to the park'_

Getting up off the bed he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some tracksuit bottoms on and a plain white t-shirt, both pieces of clothing he got passed down from Dudley; meaning they were both about four sizes too small.

Making his way down the stairs he got to the bottom and slipped on his warn out trainers he also got passed down by Dudley to him.

Shouting a quick good bye and see you later he made his way out the front door, going out and closing it quickly before his uncle could work out just what he had told them he ran all the way to the park just about 2 streets away; when he got there he was surprised to see that there was no other people there, he would of thought there would be seeing how bloody damn hot it was out here.

But he supposed they all must be in there gardens having barbeques and going in the blow up pools, the Dursleys had one but Dudley popped it when I fell on top of the side of it and it popped and Harry got the blame for it and that night he was punished severely, if he remembered rightly he managed to brake 2 of his ribs and his left wrist bone by stomping on it.

Shaking his head getting rid of the horrible memories he sat down on the swing,

Swaying back and forth he thought to himself that if he was to escape right now and go get his stuff he could very easily just go and live in a hostel, they had a hostel just out of surrey; it wouldn't take him half an hour to get to it.

'_No, no I am not going to live with a bunch of bloody muggles no sodding way'_

Growling to himself he didn't notice a figure of a young man walking towards him, he had black hair which came to his shoulders and was slightly wavy, dark Emerald eyes with a slight tint of crimson flecks in them; you could only see them if you looked closely enough, he was about 6 ft 2 and was of a slim tone.

Looking up Harry saw the handsome young man and caught him looking at him, he blushed _'oh bloody hell I'm a lad I am not supposed to fucking blush'_

_Holding out his hand the older man introduced himself _

"Hello, I am Tom and you are ?"

"uh, I'm Harry" Harry said still blushing crimson.

"Well hello Harry, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get away from my relatives; what about you?"

"Oh, I wanted to get away from work"

"Oh, so where about are you from, I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Oh, I am from London, just came here to Surrey for my business"

"That's nice, if you don't mind me asking, what business do you work for?"

"I work in a bit of everything, finding a hunting people down, sort of like a bounty really"

"Sounds fun"

(oh my god he's hot) Harry muttered to himself in parseltongue not expecting anyone to answer.

(Why thank you, It's nice to know I'm Hot, it's nice to no I'm still appreciated) Tom said with a sly smirk

"I BLOODY KNEW IT YOU ARE SPYING ON ME" Harry shouted at Tom

"Well you don't expect me to just sit back at my Mansion knowing that you might be getting raped when I could be stopping it did you, and if you didn't want me to do anything you wouldn't of said anything to me."

'_Well its true, deep down I think I wished he would come and kill the bastards for me or just take me away from them, okay now I think someone needs to check me into saint Mungos' ' Oh god I'm going mental like Neville's parents, Merlin help me'_

"Just go away okay, I'll speak to you later through the diary" and with that said he started to get off the swing and run as fast as his frail legs would take him, and that was quite quick seeing as he lived his whole life running away from Dudley and his gang.

Watching the boy running away, he sighed and set a tracking spell on him so he'd know where the boy was at all time and also added a perimeter checker on him too, so he would know if that pervert of an Uncle was anywhere near his Harry.

(Bye, then) Tom muttered annoyed and Apparated away.

Authors Note: okay i updated just for you :D

please review they make me all happy xD and when i'm happy i write more.

hope there is enough written i think i have got about 2100 words written up so YAY!! lol

I may update later on today depends if i manage to finish the next chapter

xx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Dedicated to my only friend here on Fanfiction I love you hehe ValeryaPotter**_

She won, we were doing a competition of who got there next chapter out the quickest and she beat me : ( oh well

Go read her fic it's called CinderHarry I love it xD

Xx

Chapter 3

**Title**: Harry Potter - To Heal this Wounded Heart

**Author**: Natalie668

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy

**Rating**: M

**Words**:1328

**Summary**: Harry Potter is feeling the pull just after his fourth year, spending summer with his relatives isn't exactly helping, Abuse, Slash, mentions Rape, WIP couple will be Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort Dark! Harry Dark! Voldemort

**Warning**: This story will contain slash and male on male sexual situations. As such, I rate this story as NC-17 for Mature audiences only. The story matches HP with Lord Voldemort. If this is offensive, then please do not read. As Always, I owe nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

Key Facts: - just doing this so no one gets all confuzzled XD

-Blah blah- Harry writing in the diary

**-Blah Blah- Voldemort writing in the diary**

"Blah blah" normal speech

(Blah blah) parseltongue

'_Blah blah' thoughts_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I am glad that so many people are enjoying this story. Do not worry; I will never abandon any of my stories. It may, at times, take me longer to update, but I will finish them all.**_

_**I am writing this little promise because many of the stories that I have been enjoying has not been updated in a very, very long while and some seem to have been abandoned altogether. This makes me very angry and frustrated. It is upsetting to read a story that will never be finished, like watching half a movie or TV show...just plain frustrating.**_

_**To all those authors that continue to write fan fiction, I salute you. Keep up the good writing!**_

_**x-x-x- Chapter 4 -x-x-x**_

Breathing heavily in hard pants Harry managed to slow his breathing down to a minimum, looking around him he started towards the door of number four Privet Drive; all the houses looked the bloody same, it was a surprise to him that they didn't accidentally walk into each others homes.

Harry growled to himself half annoyed half-happy that Voldemort cared about him enough to check on him and see how he was doing.

Walking up to the front door he got the spare from inside the plastic stone that was amongst the other pebbles around it; Harry remembered having to go on a long walk to the woods just out of little whinging to get the bloody things, he had to carry them home in a Tesco bag that kept deciding to rip.

He unlocked the door and peered around to see where his horrible relatives were; he could not find any sign of them. Placing the key back into the corny little plastic pebble, he placed it amongst the others. Any dumb ass could tell there was a key in there; it was shocking to Harry that no one ever broke into any of the houses in this area.

They were probably too afraid of ending up contaminated by the weirdoes who lived here Harry chuckled at that.

Harry decided to go upstairs and write in the Diary to talk to Voldemort, making his way up the stairs, he could hear Dudley and his bum chums in his bedroom. Sliding past his door, he managed to get into his room without being spot by them.

Sighing he lay down on his stomach and opened the diary, this was still lying on his bed from earlier on.

Opening it up he wrote:

-Hello-

A few seconds past before the words

-**What do you want now; I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?-**

-Don't be like that I just don't appreciate being followed, though I'm glad you care enough to come check on me-

-**Well what else am I supposed to do in my spare time, save for killing and torturing muggles? I would much rather go chasing after you and keeping an eye on what you are doing-**

-Oooh, aww that is so sweet you care about me lol-

**-Who said I care, maybe I am just a stalker ever thought of that huh!-**

-Yep, I can see it now, the Dark Lord Voldemort child stalker-

-**Well, that does have a ring to it-**

-Wow you actually have a sense of humour, could have fooled me xP-

**-Watch your tongue you little shit-**

-Watch yours swearing in front a minor, should be ashamed-

**-Ha Ha very funny-**

**-**Thanks**-**

**-Are you hungry?-**

**-**Yes I am how did you know? Why do you have food?-

-**Yes I do have food and I went out and brought you some because you are just too scrawny looking, you need to pile on some pounds-**

**-**I am not scrawny looking grrrr…-

**-Yes you are just admit it, they don't feed you there and you need food to grow up and not be a little short ass-**

**-**How bloody dare you, I am NOT A SHORT ASS, I'm just a little undersize than most people-

-**Same difference-**

**-**Whatever, are you going to send me some food or not?-

**-What are the magic words-?**

-Accio Voldemorts Food?-

-**Very funny smart-ass, did your relatives not teach you manors?-**

**-**Please, can you send me some of your food-?

**-See it was not that hard now was it, and yes I shall send them to you now-**

**-**Thank you**-**

**-Your welcome-**

About 10 minutes later an owl arrived with a box wrapped in brown paper with a white bow and on the back were the initials L.V. just like when the diary came.

Opening it up he saw a jumbo box of chocolate cauldrons, his favourite how the heck did Voldemort know they were his favourite.

-They are my favourite thank you, but how did you know?-

**-Instinct, because they are also my favourite too-**

-It is weird how we both like Chocolate Cauldrons.-

**-I suppose so yes-**

-I am bored-

**-Why should I care?-**

**-'**cause I will keep annoying you until you make me un bored-

-**Well, I could simply just not answer the diary-**

-Ahh, very true but then would not it make a loud humming noise until you answer it?-

-**Damn it, I just can't win can I-**

**-**Nope, you cannot-

**-Merlin helps me I am going to have to spend my summer talking to an adolescent annoying bloody teenager- **

-I'll tell you what I will bore you later I think I am gonna go to sleep 'cause I am really really tired-

-**Whatever, I might just do the same- **

**-**Talk to you later then Hotty xP-

**-Speak to you later my little serpent-**

With that, all said Harry shut the Diary up again and got himself off of his stomach and lied down on his back and pulled the covers over him and drifted into the realm of sleep.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it was short but me and **__**ValeryaPotter were having a competition of who could get there next chapter out the quickest and she won congrats babe xD I loved the chapter by the way, you sooo have to update tomorrow and I will update by posting two chapters up as well!!**_

_**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, and all those wonderful people who put this on alert and added it to their favourites! Please REVIEW, they make me squeal with giddy happiness and ensure that I do whatever is in my power to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Harry Potter - To Heal this Wounded Heart

**Author**: Natalie668

**Chapter**: five

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy

**Rating**: M

**Words**: 1303

**Summary**: Harry Potter is feeling the pull just after his fourth year, spending summer with his relatives isn't exactly helping, Abuse, Slash, mentions Rape, WIP couple will be Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort Dark! Harry Dark! Voldemort

**Warning**: This story will contain slash and male on male sexual situations. As such, I rate this story as NC-17 for Mature audiences only. The story matches HP with Lord Voldemort. If this is offensive, then please do not read. As Always, I owe nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

_**Key Facts**_: - just doing this so no one gets all confuzzled XD

-Blah blah- Harry writing in the diary

**-Blah Blah- Voldemort writing in the diary**

"Blah blah" normal speech

(Blah blah) parseltongue

'_Blah blah' thoughts_

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS

Sorry that this chapter was not uploaded yesterday I was busy shopping xD

This Chapter is for all of those who reviewed

I just got back from shopping with my granddad, I went on Fanfiction, and it said I had 22 reviews I was shocked so many people liked it

I was glad to see some people thought it was funny and that you all want me to update xD

So here is my update for you, I'm off school until 3rd November YAY lol

Go half terms Woohoo

I'm going to be posting another 2 chapters after this one, because me and a friend of mine had a little competition of who could update there stories the quickest and she won so I've got to post 3 chapters today

So you all will be seeing 3 chapters up by tonight

Hope you all are okay and well

Lots of Love and Hugs

Natalie

Xx

Chapter 5

x-x-x- Chapter 5 -x-x-x

Slinging back the duvet covers he yawned loudly and stretched his short little body out hearing the bone click, he loved it when he woke up he felt so alive and energetic; complete opposite to everyone else. He hated being different to everyone else but when it came to this it was an exception.

Walking over to the window to look out, it was still light outside so that meant it couldn't be after six O'clock yet. Sighing loudly Harry could here the faint murmur of the television downstairs it sounded a lot like the Muggle News round.

Looking around his room again to make sure Voldemort weren't in there he walked over to his bed and sat crossed legged on it, leaning over so he was hovering over the diary he opened it up.

Removing his eagle Black feathered quill he began to write:

-Hello-

**-Hello my little serpent-**

-What are you doing tonight?-

**-Probably going on a raid. Why?-**

-Cause I am really really bored-

**-You could come if you want-**

-Nah I'll come another time, tonight I'm not exactly in the killing spree mood-

**-Okay, what are you doing tonight?-**

-Fuck all, I hate it here : ( I'm a real larry here-

**-And that's a change how?-**

-OI, I do have friends thank you very much-

**-Yeah friends that turn there back on you for being pushed into taking part in the Tri-Wizard tournament, yeah best of friends ever-**

-Yeah well, we made up before the third task and we are still friends now so it doesn't matter-

**-****Sure, whatever you say-**

Looking around the room, he heard the stomping of feet coming up the stairs.

-Voldy, I think my uncles coming up the stairs-

**-Nope, it's your cousin-**

-How the hell did you know that?-

**-Magic-**

-Fine, don't tell me then-

**-Don't worry I wont-**

-grrr… you are sooooo annoying-

**-Thank you very much-**

-That was not a complement-

-**Oh well I took it as one, is that a problem hmm…?-**

-Nope, no problems except you are an ass, grrr… I want to do something fun, and no that doesn't mean I want to go out and kill a load of bloody Muggles-

-**Well you should try doing it some time, it's quite relaxing to do; it always makes me feel calm after using **_**Crucio**_** on a few of the useless fiends, listening to them screaming for me to stop I bloody love it-**

-Yeah well, I think you have some problems Voldy you need a therapist-

-**I do not need the rapist- **

**-**Not the rapist, a therapist they listen to all your problems and everything, I think you should get one, cause you have some serious problems-

-**What ever, I think you need one-**

-Well look at you going all sulky-

-**I am not sulking-**

-Just proved my point-

**-What ever you little shit-**

-lets do some questions I ask a question you answer it, you ask a question I answer it and so on?-

**-Fine, you start-**

-What are your two favourite colours?-

**-Emerald and Crimson, Okay what is your two favourite colours?-**

**-**Emerald and red. Funny that ours are the same huh! okay what sexual orientation are you?-

-**I am gay, nice of you to just go from colours to bloody what sex do I prefer isn't it-**

-I just wanted to get to the point-

**-Yes, I can see you did-**

-Okay, you ask your question then-

**-Umm… what is your sexual orientation?-**

**-**Gay, I think; well I have never had a boyfriend or a girl friend so I don't know but I definitely prefer lads to the girls-

-**Do you fancy that Weasley boy of yours?-**

**-**Hey, that is two questions but I will answer it anyway, and it is a NO BLOODY WAY, he is too ugly for me, and he is more like a brother-

**-Okay, your question-**

-Have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?-

**-No, but I've had sex partners-**

**-**Sounds fun lol-

**-Yes, it is fun; you should try it some time-**

-Was that an offer-?

**-Maybe-**

-Okay, umm… ask me a question-

-**Do you masturbate?-**

**-**What kind of question is that, and yes, actually I do thank you very much, Do YOU?-

-**Of course, I do you idiot boy, what sane person does not-**

-True, very true-

**-Do you like anyone at the moment, as in think they are attractive?-**

**-**Yes, I do actually; your new self is very very attractive-

-**Why thank you my little serpent-**

**-**What about you?-

-**Well, I am not one to kiss and tell-**

-Hey, you are going to answer that question Voldy-

-**I shall answer it when I'm not busy and until then, good bye my little serpent-**

**-**FINE, bye-

The connection ends

Sighing, grrrr… _'I really wanted to know who he thought was attractive; I bloody well told him I thought he was the only attractive person I fancied so why the hell couldn't he tell me'_

'_I'm going down for dinner; I should be able to get some scraps from somewhere'_

_**Authors Note2: **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it was short but me and ValeryaPotter were having a competition of who could get there next chapter out the quickest and she won congrats babe xD I loved the chapter by the way, you sooooo have to update on Monday, when your dad let's you on the computer, and I will be updating tonight by posting another two chapters up as well!!**_

_**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, and all those wonderful people who put this on alert and added it to their favourites! Please REVIEW, they make me squeal with giddy happiness and ensure that I do whatever is in my power to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Edit 04.05.2011, I'm going to typing up what I've written of Chapter 7. Yes, I've written some of Chapter 7, just this second, its written on paper at the moment, and where I am right now they dont have any kind of Microsoft Word on it, they only have 'notepad' and I'm not using that, so when I get back from work, I'll type up what I have and post it. So all be happy because it's going to be posted within the next 24 hours if it all gets written tonight :) _

**Title: **Harry Potter - To Heal This Wounded Heart

**Warning**: this chapter contains Swearing, abuse, and some weird conversations about ice cream :S (will be in part 3 - and i will try make it funny, ive got it layed out and i laughed at it, but i don't know if others will :D)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, if I did do you seriously think I would still be going to school, NO way I would of quit it lol All belongs to J.K Rowling, how I love her for making these characters up -huggles her-

I heard she frowns upon these types of fanfictions (SLASH, YAOI) I also heard she got some chucked off of one site :S -cuddles fanfic to myself- No, no your not deleting it, and if you do I'll put it back on anyway nur nur nur nur nur -sticks tongue out-

Lol.

Okay on with the story

* * *

Harry was bored. Scratch that. He was _so fucking _bored!

He just managed to make his way down the stairs when a big stupid owl came flying to through the window and came squatting by his uncles head with his leg held out to Harry who was trying to sneak into the kitchen with out being found out.

_'if i just try and ignore it' he was cut off by the owl who hooted in his direction _

'Well that's out of the question now isn't it '_FUCK_' he was really hungry, he came down the stairs under his invisibility cloak hoping to get passed his relatives so he could sneak some food from out the kitchen into his room.

Looking at his bastards of relatives who had started to shout Harry's name really loudly, he was surprised the poor bloody owl didn't have a heart attack from the roaring from his stupid fat ass Uncle.

Sighing he carefully came out from under his invisibility cloak just in time before the poor owl was stabbed with his uncles fork, the owl looked to the side of him as if to say _'how very dare you' _smirking at the bird, he paced over and held his arm out so it could land on there instead of being in the range of being stabbed to death with a fork.

he looked at said bird and it gave an evil hoot (umm... yes an evil hoot) and gave an annoyed glare; '_who thought bird could glare huh!'_

taking the letter from the evil bird he was just about to make his way upstairs again when his Uncle

"And what the hell do you think your doing out of your room boy" his uncle stood up glaring towards his nephew, his eyes were the only hint that he was surprised and they had a lustful look in them when he felt those piggy eyes looking him up and down, as if imagining him naked right before him.

all Harry could think was '_I will kill you, fuckin' stupid fat wanker, and it will be painful; hmm... maybe I could use that fire spell which set the body alight and what ever it touches, oohh and it can never be put out until what the caster wanted destroyed is just that DESTROYED... or I could cut the mans bits off and make him eat them... hehe i could get Voldy to help me; I'm sure he wouldn't mind' By the end of that thought he looked back and gave an evil smirk and trotted off back up the stairs._

* * *

**Back at Voldemorts Manor about 45 minutes before Harry got caught**

Looking between each Death Eater he held his glare with one in particular; Crabbe sr. "Would you like to tell me WHY exactly Lucius is now a cat? Or is that to hard a question for someone like you" the Dark Lord sneered at his pathetic follower, while thinking _'why the hell do I put myself under all this damned stress, I should just let the damned wizarding world kill each other off until there is only muggles and squibs left'._

"No my Lord, he was turned into a cat by young Master Draco; he was practicing his magic when his father came in and he turned Lucius in to a cat by accident but the thing is he can not remember what the spell was" Crabbe said with a look that said _'don't punish me I cant help that I'm dumb'._

An evil thought came across evil Voldy's mind, 'hmm… maybe I could give Harry Lucius as a present and just not tell him its his enemies dad hmm… it could work' smirking he looked at all his Death Eaters all of them internally flinched it was never a good sign when there Lord did that; chuckling evilly to himself without making a sound, well he didn't want his death eaters to hear him doing that now did he!

"Crabbe where is Lucius at the minute?" He asked trying to contain his amused tone so he went with an annoyed glaring one instead.

"He's with Severus in the kitchens in the basements Kitchen, My Lord"

"Is he now" That malicious glint made it's way into his eye again, the look alone was disturbing.

The Death Eaters were all paying attention worried their master would _crucio _there asses "Well I have to go speak to him then dont I" he said mostly to his self but they were all paying a lot of attention just in case he would suddenly send them on a mission and they wouldn't know where to go because they weren't listening; they had the unfortunate experience of that happening and he ended up sending every single Death Eater under _crucio_ for 3 minutes each.

Looking over all of his Death Eaters he made a swift movement and left them all to go retreat to the Basements Kitchens,

When Voldemort had left the room they all started bickering to each other.

"Wonder why he's making Lucius look after the Potter brat" Bellatrix snarled angrily

'_I wonder if that's why he made those diaries, he's been in contact with that ugly little shit' _growling aloud the Death Eaters turned to look at her wondering what she was growling at.

'_I will destroy that little bastard and VoldemortWILL be MINE, the little brat doesn't even deserve to kiss My Lords shoes' _A sudden malicious look entered her eyes and the ones that saw quickly turned away, it was never good when she had that look.

Smiling evilly to herself she quickly started thinking up a plan to get rid of the Potter Brat.

* * *

Authors Note:

I know people it is VERY VERY SHORT - please try and not through hard things at my head! I didn't want to make it too long because I want this chapter split into about three pieces each focusing on the two different places, the next chapter will be of Voldy and his Death Eaters and little kitty Lucius. Then the third part will be Harry and THAT is when some gruesome things start to happen, I don't want to ruin the surprise so I'm going to shut up now.

Please Review

Just seeing all the Favourites and Alerts set to the story make me all happy and giddy but the Reviews and PM's make me extra happy and makes me want to update extra quick

XD

Cant wait to read the Reviews thanks loads to those who have reviewed so far and hope to see more from you in the future!

-huggles you-

How bloody evil am I you've waited THIRTEEN days for a chapter that's just over 1,550 words, I am truly sorry, I did havea chapter written up that was about 2,000 but my computer decided it would start playing up and not save anything, and THEN it TURNED ITSELF OFF grrr… I was really Pissed off, it got itself to hot and turned off , I nearly burst out crying, the stupid bloody laptop grrr...

I know it's not funny one little bit, but I just wanted to get this bit of the chapter over with so I could start making it funny and interesting for you readers.

Hope putting Lucius into a little Kitten has not put you off

This fic will be staying Harry/Voldemort FOREVER!

_The Boys belong together (sin maxwell and co.) Yep I agree Teh Boys are a perfect name to descibe them xP ;] _


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Name:** To Heal a Wounded Heart**************  
****Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters. They do not belong to me, I am merely using them to satisfy my needs.  
******************Warning: **Contains Slash, Mentions of rape, Attempt at humour.  
**Chapter:** Seven

Authors Note, I am ever so sorry for taking more than 2 years to update this story. I hope to be able to continue writing this when I have the time, like I told you over 2 years ago, I am not going to discontinue any of my fan fictions, no matter how long it takes me to write the next chapter.  
I know this is really short, in comparison with the rest of the chapters, but its needed. I just had to get this part out of the way.

Please remember to review. I hope I haven't disappointed the readers with the lack of length of this chapter. I've already just started writing Chapter 8.

* * *

Lucius was not at all impressed with being turned into a kitten.  
He was a well-known powerful pure-blood, member of Lord Voldemorts inner circle; now look at him, reduced to being stuck in a form of a retched kitten.

One thing was for definite, he was not in a very good mood with Draco, what was he thinking practicing his spells on his own? He should have been using an house-elf to test them on.

Looking around the dark lords kitchen, he spotted his master making his way towards him.

"My lord," Lucius said, but all that anyone else could hear was a kitten meowing.

Voldemort spotted the little white ball of fluff which resided on his kitchen table, for all intents and purposes he had to admit, Lucius was a rather adorable looking kitten.

Voldemort spoke, "Lucius, I have a mission for you, you are to go stay with Potter throughout the rest of the summer while Severus works with Draco o find out what spell he cast upon you." he said nodding towards Severus.

"Meow," was his only reply.

Voldemort pursed his lips, he was a dark lord he wasn't supposed to laugh, he continued,

"You are to protect him by whatever means available to you, as you know he is my mate, and should anything happen to him while he is in your care, death will seem like paradise once I am finished with you, understood?" he said, red eyes bared down on the little kitten.

Little eyes blinked up at him, the kitten seemed to nod.

"Glad that's settled, you will be leaving tonight." Voldemort said as he strode towards the exit.

Once the dark lord was gone, Severus turned towards the kitten, his hand running through the kittens long white fur.

"Be careful Lucius, I'll try work out how to turn you back as soon as I can." Severus said, staring softly at the kitten.

Grey eyes blinked up at him, the little furry head rubbed itself against Severus' hand, giving it a gentle lick.  
Lucius decided then and there that he would miss his lover dearly while he was gone, babysitting the Potter brat.

Meanwhile, Harry had made his way up the stairs, contemplating the different ways to murder his family members, the idea in itself made him smile.

Not a nice smile, no a smile which would kill anyone who saw it. Yes, Harry Potter wasn't the kind of person who let his muggle relatives get away with doing such disgusting things to him, he wouldn't let them live for making his life hell.

Laying back on his bed, he started to think of different torture methods, he imagined slicing open his uncles torso, cutting deep into the flesh. Watching as the blood bubbled up to the top, leaking out and onto his hands.  
The thought made him chuckle darkly.  
Blinking, he couldn't make out how he knew of such dark things, let alone want to actually do them. But the more he thought on it, the more he wasn't bothered about doing them.

He looked out of the window, the members of the street whose houses had burnt down seemed to be coming back to collect what little they could from their homes.

Looking down on them, the forgetful faces of those who lived along side him, those who did nothing for him. He felt nothing. No sadness for them, no pity. Nothing. Dark cold nothing.

The Dursley's had been owled by the ministry when the death eaters turned up in privet drive to remain in their home. So they did.

The auror's came, and the Death-eaters left.

The muggles remembering nothing, believing the fire was spread from a neighbours kitchen setting on fire- only Harry knew it was them, trying to get him to come out to them.

In some ways he wished now that he had. He could be with Tom, wherever he was, he would be away from here.

Away from them.

20 minutes passed, before a owl appeared carrying what appeared to be a cat basket.

Frowning, Harry opened the window, letting the bird in so it could release its burden.

Untying the bow from the weightless cage, the bird flew off and perched itself on Hedwig's cage.

Looking into the cage was a small fluffy kitten, it was adorable, its ears were flattened to its little head. Its paws seemed to cover its little eyes from view.

What was Voldemort sending him a kitten for?

* * *

Authors End Note: I know this is short, but it's meant to be.  
I'm about to start writing Chapter 8 now, hopefully I should be able to write most of it before I decide to go read some more fan fiction. Or even finish of Chapter 3 of Beautiful Storm.

Anyway, please review, I know its short, but at least it's here. Even if it did take over 2 years to come.


End file.
